Jen the Majin
Finally this wiki is turning professional and it starts with Jen! Now we know that all Female majins were suppose created by Majin buu when he found one if Roshis weird newspapers.But she's not a relative of Majin buu,only Super Buu and Kid buu.Once she found out that Goku was responsible for kiling them she didn't really like him much. So Jen was originally found by Teran and his younger sister Sarada in a field.She wasnt wearing the same clothes and as a matter of fact was wearing her "Latent Clothes" which we'll get into later on or you can just skip down.Teran,being the good guy n' all took her in and gave her clothing that she thought would suit her which ended up being almost an exact replica of Kid buu/Super buu's clothing with the exemption of her top. Jen really keeps to her self most of the time and for some reason stands behind Teran when ever they say walk around or sometimes when they fight.It's almost as if she uses him as a human shield.She isn't really shy and plus she has a very punk like attitude and doesn't care about a lot of things that would concern most people. Jen does like to fight,not to meet stronger opponents but to just hurt people or at least attempt to if the enemy would be to strong.Unlike other Majin kind she doesn't purify and if you don't know what that means its just turn into Kid buu.See it in xenoverse 2!Now Jen isn't afraid of he chance of losing her heart during the purification she just doesn't care for it.She told Teran that if she losf her heart she wouldn't be that different and if she actually did she'd be happg so she could become like ther relative Kid buu Now lets move on to some exciting stuff shall we? Before you ask ant question please read first. During training with Teran and Sarada in fhe Room of spirit and Time,Jen revealed a power no other majin has ever unlocked.Jen sheds or removes the majin belt or pants from Kid buu but she calls it Majin Belt,and gains a good amount of power.Granted she is a little revealing but Jen could care less what she looks like.Looks don't really matter to her which is why she wears such simple clothing.This is actually the way shewas found by Teran except she wasn't wearing the same top. When Jen does this she becomes faster and can keep up with Teran.Now heres the funny part.Just to play around,Jen puts on this little "Damsel in Distress" act to mess around with Teran and it works alright!This makes Teran not really wan to you know hit her and he lowers his guard as Jen can use delusional attacks to gain an advantage against her opponent.Now here is the somewhat strange part. Teran powers up greatly and uses his hidden Super Saiyan God power.Whis told Teran that the original Super Saiyan God was his father Lairus.The power was handed down to him and he is considered the true Saiyan God.Jen knows she can't and won't be able to compete so she shows a move that you may say we've seen before if you have read my manga chapters. Now if you havent read some of my manga chapters i suggest you do but if you son't want to let me give you the scoop.While fighing a strange new enemy whose name is Orion Sarada and Jen team up to stop hime while Teran takes care of his cousin Rider.Jen uses a technique that only one majin used but it wasn't by choice. Jen uses what she calls the Devolution technique.Super buu used this when Majin buu was removed from his body but he didn't intentionally do it,here Jen is doing this in hopes of stopping him.Jen gains a lot of muscle mass and grows a little bit.She gains tremendous power and speed and lets look at what happened when she used it against Teran Jen used this form when figjting against Super Saiyan God Teran in the room of Spirit and Time. Yea I know it's a little weird but Jen could care less about what happens to her body and clothing when she is fighting. Now in this state Jen gains a lot of muscle mass to her whole body and grows in height and weight.She gains alot of power and speed so she could compete with Teran for a good amount of time before she got exhausted and shrunk down to her normal state but in this world when you grow because of say transformation,your cltohes don't shrink back with you....so when she woke back first thing she asked was "Hey! Which one of you to saiyans got me back in my outfit!" Obviously it was Sarada since Teran is not good with that stuff and plus that would've been plain weird.Jen really doesn't like doing this for two solid reasons. 1)The clothing issue 2)She really doesn't like the feeling of all that growing in size and muscle,its makes sense Jen isn't like Sarada in the sense of she doesn't like that huge transformation,hear me out.Sarada in her big buff state doesn't liek it because of course the clothing and she feels it's not natural for a woman to be that big and Jen doesn't care about that.She could care lesd about how big she got,all that matters to her is taking down the opponent. After competing pretty well with Terans power,Jen is exh and shrinks back to normal and the whole clothing shenanigan.Jen can change the size of her body at will in temrs of mass and height.Before she could control this power when ever she would be damaged enought this power would come out overflowing Think of a saiyan as a great ape,you know out of control but not as huge and no hair and yea. Now that she's been training with Teran,she can control her power. Pure? No not the Kid buu thing,this is entirely different When Future Jen came back in time,Orion came back to settle the score and to obtain ultimate power both Jens fused.Think of Super 17 from GT but with Jen Nothing of her phy appearance changes.The clothing is not entirely the same of the Matamoran fusion however.Only the shoes and top are the same.The rest is just Jen. Yes it is the Matamorese fusion so they did have a time limit on fighting Orion.Pure Jen dominated Orion with her new power and was able to easily over powe him.It didn't last long but it was enough to substantially weaken him so he would be finished for good this time: Well there you have it folks! Jens story with actual professionalism and a lot more to offer. If you enjoyed this well uh....good for you! :) Be sure to check out my other stuff if your interested and well if you're reading this then....dang you either read through it all or just skipped though but you made it right! Now lets add some facts to this character Jen actually was the first Majin to achieve the Devolution state.Another mange chapter with stuff about that will be coming after this so be ready Jen also stands behind Teran because she doesn't want to have alot of attention on her but she's not shy....it's weird i know but bare with me here please. Oh yea Jen gains some height when she fuses bt its like a couple inches so does it really matter......i don't know. Well thats it for this articl.I will hope to have you again for the next Dragonball X upload! See you(metaphorically) in the next upload! -Zero